Missing You
by iheartjensenackles
Summary: One of Dean's old friend Sara have gone missing in their hometown, police have given up, found nothing, came up with nothing, now it's up to Dean and Sam to find her... Romance later on as the story grows. Please R&R, I love feedbacks... :D
1. Good Old Days

HOW AWESOME IS THIS SHOW?

Well, here goes nothing, please R&R cuz I love feedbacks… :D

It was late morning, the brothers have just stopped for some gas at a petrol station in the middle of nowhere, when Dean picked up a newspaper and found an interesting "missing person" article.

'Hey Sam, check this out…' Dean called over to Sam to take a look at the newspaper he's reading.

'Hmm' Sam looked at the newspaper over Dean's shoulder.

'You remember her?' Dean pointed at a picture on the bottom left hand-side corner of the newspaper, next to it there's a short article.

'Yeah… I think so… Didn't you date her…' Sam started.

'Her name's Sara Gardener, I went to high school with her, she was one of my best friends.' Dean cuts to the chase, ignoring Sam's little comment. '2 years ago she moved out to Boston, she's been reported missing, she went back to our hometown last week for the weekend, no one's seen her since then, police have closed the case, they couldn't find anything, not even a dot.'

'You're suggesting this might relate to where dad is? As usual?' Sam said slyly.

'Well, actually no, I just thought maybe we should take a look, it says here her car was stranded in the woods near that old empty cottage we used to think was haunted. Authorities couldn't find any clues or traces whatsoever.' Dean said. 'And, she's a good friend of mine.' He blushed, 'Besides, I don't really think Dad is anywhere near home.'

'So I guess we're going home then?' Sam confirmed.

'You guessed right little brother…' Dean shoved the newspaper into Sam's chest. 'Let's roll.' He added before getting into his car.

It wasn't long before they reached their hometown. Okay, it was long, it was late evening when they entered town.

'So, have any idea where we're going to stay?' Sam said as they strolled around town.

'Remember our old friend Brian Evans?' Dean said as he made a turn to the left.

'Oh, no no no, man, no way, that guy is too stoned and drunk for the good of man-kind…' Sam said, putting his hands up. 'No way man, no way in hell we're staying there."

'Yes way, he's the only person I know who still lives here.' Dean said gleefully, knowing his brother's resentment.

'Oh come on, isn't there like a motel around here?' Sam negotiated. 'Or, why can't we just crash in the car?'

'Ummm, no.' Dean said and grinned slyly. 'It'll only be for a little while. And to answer your stupid suggestions, there aren't any motels around here, and there's no way in hell we're crashing in the car.'

'Why not?' Sam asked.

'Well, your welcome to do so on your own.' Dean drove the car into a driveway, which belonged to a big white mansion. 'Because I certainly don't want a sore back tomorrow.' He then stopped the car and turned the engine off. 'So, you coming little brother?' He grinned before stepping out of the car and slamming the door closed behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean out of the car.

Dean was already stepping onto the mansion's front porch.

'Look, Dean, are you sure about this?' Sam joined Dean on the porch.

'Yeah.' Dean said before knocking on the big door a couple of times.

Finally after almost a minute, someone answered the door.

'Dean Winchester…" Brian Evans said as soon as the door was flung open.

'Brian…' Dean smiled.

'Hey man, how are you?' Brian asked Dean, giving him a hug.

'I'm okay, yourself?' Dean answered.

'I'm great, come on in.' Brian lets Dean and Sam in. 'Well Sam, what a surprise.' Brian gave Sam a sarcastic smile.

Sam didn't say anything.

'Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit.' Dean said.

'No, it hasn't at all…' Brian caught up with Dean and continued walking with him, leaving Sam a little behind.

Brian had always been rich. His parents were successful authors, so was his grandfather. He had pale skin, unkempt shoulder length black hair, a long smoothly shaved face, a floaty voice (from his almost non-stop alcohol consumption) and has only worn the colours black and white all his life.

Brian took them to his massive living room, and seated them down.

'Hey, Marion! Bring us some…?' Brian called to his girlfriend as he gave Dean a look as if saying, "what would you like to drink?"

'I don't know, whatever.' Dean shook his head.

'Vodka!' Brian yelled to Marion, then smiled at Dean.

'Still going with Marion?' Dean chuckled.

'Yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it?' Brian said. 'It's a good thing though isn't it? Commitment, it means the two of us are committed people.'

'Yeah, definitely' Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes again.

'So tell me, what brought the two of you all the way back here? Why come back so suddenly? What is wrong?' Brian asked them, still smiling, looking VERY stoned.

_Boy, this guy's a big time freak… _Dean thought. 'Well, we just thought we'll reminisce a little, you know, remember the good old days.' Dean chuckled pathetically.

'Ahhh, yes… good old days…' Brian agreed, still smiling.

'Well, we were wondering, if we could possibly crash here for a few days,' Dean requested, 'only if it's no trouble.' He added.

'Of course it's no trouble… You're welcome anytime…' Brian obliged to their request, still smiling.

Then a female around about their age joined them, carrying 4 bottles of Vodka.

'Dean, Sam, how nice to see you two…' Marion stumbled as she handed them their drinks before seating herself next to Brian.

'Honey, they're going to crash here for a few days…' Brian informed Marion.

'Only if it's okay with you, Marion.' Dean smiled.

'Of course it's okay with me, don't be silly, we love company, this place is way too big for two people…' She said, sounding as floaty as Brian.

Brian then whispered something to Marion that made her giggle helplessly.

'Hey Dean, Sam, come on, I'll show you to your room, you don't mind sharing do you?' Brian said.

'No, not at all.' Dean said.

'Well come on, cause Marion and I are going to crash, we're soooo tired…' Brian chuckled.

Him and Marion took Dean and Sam to one of the many downstairs bedrooms.

'Well, enjoy yourselves, we'll see you tomorrow.' Marion blew them a kiss before she walked out of the room to got to her own room with Brian.

'Man, those two are so high.' Sam sighed, then chuckled 'weirdos…'

'Yeah, weirdos, definitely…' Dean agreed.

'You're sleeping on the couch, I'm not sharing a bed with you.' Sam said, jumping on the one and only bed in the room.

'Aww come on…' Dean whined.

'Hey, you got your wish, we came to this drunken house, now you can sleep on that couch.' Sam grinned.

'Fine.' Dean retreated. 'I didn't want the bed anyway, god knows what Brian and Marion's done on it…' He grinned.

Dean's comment made Sam shudder.

'Shut up, you're just jealous.' Sam said grumpily.

After a short argument about the bed, the Winchester brothers fell asleep.

WOOOO! I'm quite satisfied with this… hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be up soon :D your feedback's always very welcome :D:D:D


	2. Digging A Little Deeper

Here we go, chapter two people!

Enjoy :D

The sober Marion woke them up in the next day.

'Morning boys,' She said, standing on their door.

'Morning,' Sam said, sitting up.

'Just letting you know that Brian and I will be out all day, we'll be back tonight by 6-ish, don't trash the place okay?' She smiled. 'Oh yeah, I made you guys breakfast, hope you like pancakes, they're in the kitchen, I'll see you guys tonight.' She blew them a kiss before closing the door.

'She's such a slut when she's on drugs…' Dean said.

'Oh yeah, the spare keys are sitting on top of the telly, you know, if you wanna go out to town or whatever.' Marion came back and added. 'Well, see you…' she closed the door.

A while after Marion woke them up, they took turns in taking a shower, and then went to have breakfast.

'Hey, these pancakes are alright, considering the person who made it.' Sam chuckled.

'Hurry up already, come on, time isn't going to wait for you,' Dean hurried Sam up.

Minutes later they we're in Dean's car, looking at a map, finding out where to go.

Dean drove them out to the edge of the woods.

'We're going to have to walk from here' Dean turned off his engine after parking the car just on the side of the road right before the beginning of the woods.

Sam suddenly noticed something was bothering his brother Dean.

'Are you okay?' Sam asked him.

'I don't know…' Dean said truthfully, putting his head back on the headrest, covering his face with his hands.

Sam left it there, asking no more questions.

The two sat in the car for almost a minute in silence.

'Let's go.' Dean said finally before stepping out of the car, followed by his brother.

After more than an hour of walking through the woods, finally the cottage was within their sight.

'There it is.' Sam confirmed.

The two wasted no more time and entered the cottage.

'Do we even know what we're looking for?' Sam asked Dean after about 10 minutes exploring the cottage.

'No' Dean sighed. 'Not really'

'To tell you the truth, I don't really think we're going to be able to find anything because we know nothing about this case at the moment.' Sam said, looking at an old picture of a young women, looking only slightly older than him, she looked quite sad, even though she was smiling, it was just something in her that give that impression.

'Maybe you're right, just a little while more, maybe we can get a feel if anything is in this place.' Dean replied, walking towards the kitchen.

'If you say so…' Sam said to himself.

'Sam, come here, look!' Dean called him over.

'What is it?' Sam joined his brother in the kitchen.

Dean pointed at a small corner near the sink, there was a small pool of water.

'Its just water.' Sam said.

'Well, it shouldn't be here, this place is supposed to be deserted.' Dean said.

'Wait, look…' Sam said, looking at the kitchen window. 'There's like a hand-print here…'

'That's weird, I thought authorities didn't find a thing.' Dean said, also looking at the window.

'Maybe they were lead to believe that there's nothing here. Maybe they never looked beyond the obvious.' Sam suggested.

'Well, naturally yes, as usual.' Dean agreed. 'Well come on, we'll ask around.' Dean said, walking out, followed by Sam.

They power-walked out of the woods, back to their car.

'So, where to now?' Sam asked.

Dean didn't say anything for a while, and then finally after about five minutes, 'Let's find Brian, maybe he can help us…' Dean said, starting the car's engine.

'Dean, are you okay? You don't look so good.' Sam said as they re-entered town.

'I'm fine.' Dean snapped.

'Okay, okay…' Sam puts his hands up in acceptance. 'Do you even know where Brian is?'

'I don't know for sure, but knowing Brian, probably getting high at the old hospital morgue. Well at least that's what he used to do, I doubt he's changed at all.' Dean said, making a right turn.

Around about ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

They had no trouble finding Brian and Marion. As Dean suspected, they were getting high, cooking up dope in the morgue room.

'Dean, Sam, come to join us?' Brian asked, already semi high, sitting on the floor with Marion and a couple of other addicts.

'Maybe later, can we talk to you outside for a second?' Dean asked Brian. 'It'll only take a second.' Dean added to Marion as Brian got up from the floor

'Don't finish it all, leave me some…' Brian gave his friends a wink before following Dean and Sam out of the room.

'Okay, so what do you want to talk about?' Brian asked Dean.

'Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase, did you see Sara when she came here before she went missing?' Dean asked Brian.

'Yeah, she visited me just before she was supposed to go back to Boston, which was the morning she was reported missing. Police were all over town that evening, they asked me tons of questions, apparently I was no help.' Brian said, not sounding so floaty for once.

'Did she tell you anything new? Like life issues or anything?' Sam asked.

'No, not really, but I can tell you she didn't look too happy.' Brian answered. 'She looked tired too, like she hasn't slept in weeks.'

'Was she alone?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, she was.' Brian replied

'Did she tell you about making any pit-stops on her way back to Boston?' Dean asked Brian, taking everything Brian says in his head.

'Well, she asked me if I wanted to come with her to check out that old cottage we used to think was haunted, I didn't go with her, I had… stuff to do, you know…' Brian said, beginning to sound floaty again.

'Did she tell you why she wants to go there?' Dean pressed on.

'Yeah, she said she wanted to reminisce, you know, our high school days, remember our days together as a group of high school teenagers.' Brian explained. 'You know how we used to hang out around there, making up silly ghost stories…'

Dean looked at Sam with a look saying _we're done here…_

'Yeah, I remember.' Dean smiled. 'I think that's it for now, I'll see you tonight then, thanks Brian…' Dean said as he turned to leave with Sam who's already walking away.

'Hey Dean,' Brian called out. 'She asked for you, she misses you…' He didn't sound floaty at all when he said this.

Dean only nodded and continued walking away.

'What now?' Sam asked Dean as soon as they were back in the car.

'I don't know.' Dean said, looking very very sad, his eyes were starting to water; he didn't look good at all.

'Get out, I'll drive.' Sam said as he witnessed his brother's misery.

Dean obliged, not arguing with Sam's decision for once.

'We're going to the police, maybe they know something.' Sam said, starting the car.

In no time they were arrived at the police station.

'I never told anyone this.' Dean started. 'A few months ago I met up with her, before we started on this little adventure.'

Sam was startled. Dean wasn't one for heart-to-heart talk.

'We got together, she stayed at my apartment for almost a week, we had fun, catching up and stuff.' Dean went on. 'She told me she missed me, and she was never over me.' He sounded miserable. 'She had to go back to Boston, we promised we'd see each other again…' He sighed. 'We never got around to it, and now it doesn't seem possible at all.'

'What have you done to my brother?' Sam chuckled.

'Shut up,' Dean wiped his eyes. 'Listen, I have an idea, why don't you go to the police and ask around, and I'll go to the library, check out if there's any old articles on the cottage, or books or whatever.' He suggested.

'Sounds good.' Sam agreed.

'Okay, I'll meet you in the library in half an hour-ish?' Dean said, getting ready to get out of the car.

'Okay.' Sam agreed.

WOOOOO! What do you think? Feed-backs please, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, do forgive lateness cuz my computer is slow… :D

Oh yes, and I'd like to thank my friend Matt who's been helping me edit all this, to make it better. Thankses Matt!


	3. The Lady & The Well

Here we are, chapter 3, enjoy:D

'Did you find anything?' Sam asked Dean as he joined his brother in the library.

'The cottage belonged to a woman by the name Susan North, she was known to deal with black magic.' Dean began. 'About ten years ago she went missing & her body was found in her basement soaking wet, torn apart, ripped savagely about a week after her missing episode.' He showed Sam the articles he found, which included a picture of a woman, the exact same picture as the one in the painting they saw earlier in the cottage. 'Since then people have been known to go missing around there.' He sighed. 'That's all I've got so far.'

Sam nodded as he looked through the articles.

'Hey, can I ask you a question?' He turned towards Dean.

'Depends what the question is.' Dean replied briskly.

Why is she so important to you? I mean sure, the case is out of the ordinary, but why?' Sam asked, shaking his head.

'What do you mean why?' Dean snapped.

'Dean, look at you, you're miserable!' Sam snapped back. 'With Cassie, it didn't seem like you were this in love with her and you said you loved her.'

'I did and I still do,' Dean said quietly, 'but Sara was the first girl I ever fell in love with.'

'So?' Sam asked. 'You broke up with her in High School and then you met Cassie and you said you fell in love with her, I'm so lost.' Sam threw his hands up.

'When I got together with Sara that week, she told me she was engaged to be married to some rich city dude.' Dean said, 'she didn't sound too happy when she told me.'

Sam's mouth gaped open.

'So now you're going after a girl who you cant possibly have?' He asked Dean. 'Let me rephrase that, you can't possibly have, EVER.'

'I fell for Cassie because I thought I've given up on Sara,' Dean said weakly, completely ignoring Sam's remark, 'but I was wrong…'

'So Sara knows about who you are too?' Sam asked Dean. 'Seeing as you love this girl more than you loved Cassie?'

'Yeah.' Dean nodded. 'I told Sara when we were in High School.'

'Wow, you really do love her huh?' Sam shook his head.

'On her last day with me, she told me how sorry she was, about how really wanted it to work with us, she told me how she never stopped thinking about me.' Dean went on, 'I told her I was sorry too, and I told her that I never stopped loving her.' He sighed.

'I don't get it, how can it be love? It was High School.' Sam asked in confusion.

'I never said anything about us never going out again after high school,' Dean forced a smile at Sam. 'about six months before she moved to Boston, we got back together, and those were the greatest days we ever had with each other.' He said as a tear trickled down his right cheek. 'And after about eight months, we broke up.' He wiped the tear away. 'We both agreed that it was the right thing to do, I told her what happened to mom, and I told her I didn't want the same thing to happen to her.' He sighed again.

'So you were the reason she moved to Boston?' Sam guessed.

Dean nodded, rubbing his eyes. 'Don't hug me.'

Sam only smiled. 'Wow, I never thought you were the type to stay in love with a girl for that long,' He chuckled.

'Shut up,' Dean shoved his brother playfully.

'So, you wanna know what I found out from the police?' Sam asked Dean.

Dean looked at Sam as if saying _Do I have to ask?_

Sam smiled.

'They told me basically the same thing as what Brian told us, they didn't know much at all.' Sam said briefly.

'Nothing out of the ordinary?' Dean asked.

'Just a couple of missing policemen during the investigation, that's part of the reason why they quit the case.' Sam said.

'But shouldn't they go on with the case? I mean, with more people missing and all,' Dean asked in puzzlement.

'Yeah, that's exactly what I told the inspector, he said they couldn't afford anymore missing policemen.' Sam shrugged.

'But they're the police goddamn it!' Dean said angrily. 'They shouldn't give up, I mean don't they care about the fact that those missing policemen are they're friends, and don't they care that someone out there maybe dying to find Sara?' Dean snapped.

'I agree, but for now, let's just go back to Brian's and take a look at Dad's journal, now that we have a clue of what to look for,' Sam got up.

Later on, back at Brian's mansion, the brothers were in their room, flipping through their father's journal of Supernatural things.

'I'm starting to think there might be nothing in here about whatever we're supposed to be looking for.' Sam said.

'We'll keep looking until we find something that might make sense.' Dean said, flipping a page.

About half an hour later Dean spotted something.

'The Witch of the Well.' Dean pointed at a page. 'It says here she was brutally murdered, her spirit still lingers in her cottage, she takes people from the world of living, in order to bring herself back from the dead…'

'She takes them to her sanctuary, where she performs the black rituals to bring her back from the dead.' Sam continued Dean's sentence. 'But each sacrifice of a living person can only bring her back for a day or two, which is why she needs a lot of people so she can keep coming back.'

'Unless she finds someone who possesses something she despises, she can bring herself back forever…' Dean noted, pointing at a little note on the corner of the page.

'A person who lives in denial.' Sam finished Dean's sentence again. 'The person knows he or she is in denial, but he or she is willing to live with it forever because he or she can't live without that denial.' Sam looked at Dean. 'Sara, she can't be with you so she's living in denial with that rich city dude, but deep down, she loves you and really really wants to be with you.'

'But I'm confused, there were no wells anywhere near the cottage.' Dean said, ignoring Sam's Sara remark.

'Maybe it's deeper in the woods, after all we never got further than the cottage,' Sam stood up and stretched.

'Another thing, wont she need like a living person to help her?' Dean asked.

Sam looked at him in confusion.

'I mean how can she perform her rituals when she's not a solid matter? And how can she make that many people disappear? It just sounds strange… too strange for our kind of strange.' Dean said, feeling a bit lost.

'Yeah, I have to agree with you there,' Sam nodded.

Then suddenly they heard a loud BAM on their door.

Dean ran to it and opened it. 'Brian?'

'Hey, I was just wondering if you were okay, you looked upset this afternoon, I thought I'd check on you, but you sound busy so,' He said quickly. 'Well I just wanted to make sure if you're okay.'

'O, Okay,' Dean said.

'So, are you okay?' Brian asked him, looking a bit fidgety.

Dean ignored his fidgeting, knowing that he's on drugs, it might have been a side effect or something.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Dean smiled.

'Okay, I'll take your word for it.' Brian said, slowly walking backwards and smiling. 'I'll leave you and Sam,'

Dean closed the door.

Sam gave him a look as if saying _it's him_.

'No, I don't think so, it just doesn't fit, he's too stoned do anything like that.' Dean shook his head.

'But Dean, he was eavesdropping.' Sam knocked on Dean's head.

Dean slapped Sam's hand away.

'He said he was just checking if I was okay.' Dean rubbed his head.

'I say he should remain a main suspect.' Sam said, walking around the room.

Dean nodded. 'It was kind of suspicious, but I doubt it cause Brian's always on something.' Dean shrugged. 'And besides, I don't think he's smart enough to do anything like a ritual.'

'That's the thing though isn't it? The witch would need someone who's dumb enough to follow her orders.' Sam said.

'I don't know…' Dean said, still in doubt.

About an hour later, they decided to go check out the cottage again, to see if they can find a well around it.

'Dean, where are you going?' Marion asked as Dean and Sam were about to walk out of the mansion.

'For a drive, we'll be back in like an hour.' Dean said.

'Okay, I'll leave the door unlocked for you then, just lock up before you go to bed.' Marion said.

Dean and Sam drove back out to the edge of the woods.

Again, Dean parked the car across the road from the start of the woods.

This time they wasted no time and ran to the cottage.

'Where do you think it is?' Sam asked Dean as he breathed hard.

'This way.' Dean walked towards the back of the cottage, deeper into the woods.

Sam followed.

After about ten minutes of walking deeper into the woods, they finally found a well.

'Bingo.' Dean said.

'What now?' Sam asked. 'It's getting dark, maybe we should leave this to tomorrow.' Sam added.

Then they heard a crackling noise.

It sounded like someone was coming their way.

WOOOOO, exciting? Feedbacks are loved…

P.S: may take a little longer for chapter 4 to be up.

Also, I wanna thank my friend Matt again :D:D:D


	4. Two Guys & A Girl

Here we are, Chapter 4, Enjoy!

Dean turned around to where the sound was coming from.

'Who's there?' He called out, holding out his gun.

A man around about their age appeared from behind a tree. He was slightly taller than Dean, but shorter than Sam, he was wearing a pair of hiking boots, a pair of old, worn looking jeans and a brown jacket.

'Wow, wow, wow, hold it.' The stranger said in panic, holding up his hands.

The stranger approached the brothers slowly.

Dean only glared at him, while holding up his gun.

The stranger kept coming closer.

WHACK!

Without warning, the stranger punched Dean squarely in the face and then quickly punched Sam's abdomen.

Dean and Sam fell to the ground, almost simultaneously.

The stranger picked up Dean's gun and pointed it at the brothers.

'Wow, wow, wow, we're not here to hurt you.' Dean said, slowly getting up, holding his right cheek, where the stranger punched him.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' The stranger said.

'Dean and Sam Winchester, we're just looking for a friend of ours.' Sam said, as he got up, holding his stomach.

'Bullshit.' The stranger said.

Dean took a deep breath.

'Okay, we're looking for Sara Gardener, and if you have been reading the newspaper, you'd know we're not bullshitting cause there is a missing Sara Gardener.' Dean explained.

The stranger laughed.

'Wha… What's funny, what are we missing?' Sam winced in pain.

'So you're the Dean,' the stranger chuckled.

'Huh?' Dean muttered in confusion.

'Sean Wood.' The stranger chucked the gun back at Dean, who caught it just in time. 'Sara's fiancée.'

Dean said nothing, his insides suddenly felt like it's filled with hot metal, swirling inside him.

Sam saw Dean's shock.

'S… so you're here to find her too?' Sam said, breaking the silence between them.

'Yeah, I wasn't going to stay at home while Sara's probably in grave danger.' Sean said.

'Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by the Dean?' Dean asked Sean.

'She speaks of you as the first boy who ever broke her heart, back in High School.' Sean said.

'Oh,' Dean mumbled.

'What are you doing here anyway? She told me you never got in contact anymore after high school.' Sean said.

'Come on Sammy,' Dean said, grinding his teeth and ignoring Sean.

'No, Dean, it's getting dark, we should leave this to tomorrow.' Sam stayed on his spot as Dean started to walk off.

'Do you guys know where she is?' Sean asked.

'Yes, no, maybe.' Dean said, slowly walking on towards the well. 'Sam, you coming?'

'Do I have a choice?' Sam muttered under his breath, following Dean.

'You're not invited city boy.' Sam said to Sean, who started to follow them.

'She's my fiancée, you don't expect me to sit here and wait,' Sean snapped.

'Trust me, you don't know what we're dealing with and we don't need some city boy tagging along.' Dean snapped back at Sean, as he looked down the well. 'Sam, you got a coin?' He added to Sam.

Sean walked up to Dean and handed him a small coin.

'Was I talking to you?' Dean turned to Sean, not taking his coin.

Sean tackled Dean, causing them both to fall on the ground, on top of each other.

Dean pushed him away from on top of him.

'What is your problem?' Dean got up, brushing off dirt from his back.

'What's yours? You broke her heart, and that was in high school, get over it!' Sean said as he held the collar of Dean's jacket.

'You have no idea.' Dean pushed him away.

'Yes I do, I've been with her longer than when you were with her, so yes, I do have an idea,' He regained hold of Dean. 'I know for a fact that you broke her heart in high school, and from that moment on, she never heard from you ever again.'

'Well you've got your facts all wrong.' Dean shrugged him off again. 'And just so you know, I don't have time for this crap, so why don't you go spend some money on some colourful pretty little suits and ties.'

'She's my fiancée, I have the right to go after her, I have more right to go after her than you do, so why don't you tell me where she is and back off!' Sean said.

'You may be her fiancée, but she doesn't love you.' Dean turned around so he can take a good look at Sean.

'Oh yeah, and she loves you?' Sean chuckled.

'Be surprised.' Sam chuckled.

'You know what, come if you want, come at your own risk of getting hurt physically and emotionally.' Dean threw his hands up, giving up arguing with Sean, as he didn't want to waste anymore time.

Sean straightened himself up.

Sam passed Dean a coin, for him to throw down the well, to see how deep it is.

Dean threw the coin in, and waited.

No sound came from the well; it was like the coin never touched any surface.

'Maybe there's water in there.' Sean suggested.

Dean took a torch out of his jacket pocket, ignoring Sean.

'Nothing there.' Sam said looking down the well, as Dean shined the well with his torch.

'I'm going in.' Dean placed the torch on the mouth of the well as he took off his jacket.

'Dean, you don't know how deep it is, you could break a leg.' Sam said.

'There's no surface; I think maybe, just maybe, it's a portal. If we're lucky it is a portal, if we're not, then I will have that broken leg.' Dean said, getting ready to jump down the well.

'If you're breaking a leg, I'll break a leg with you.' Sam took off his jacket.

'You two are crazy.' Sean took his jacket off.

The brothers ignored him.

It seemed like there wasn't going to be a stop to their fall down the well.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, they reached a wet but flat surface.

They didn't fall, but gracefully landed on the surface.

'Whoa…' Sean said in relief.

'On the ground!' A female voice said from behind them.

They obliged and kneeled on the wet ground.

'Turn around and I'll shoot!' She said.

None of the guys dared to turn around.

'I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later.' She chuckled. 'Though I must admit, you figured it out earlier than I thought you would, I figured that you'd figure it out when my mistress is finished with your beloved Sara.'

That's when the brothers realise who the voice belonged to.

'I guess I underestimated the Winchester brothers.' She said.

BANG!

She fired her gun at Dean.

Dean was turning around when she shot him squarely on the left shoulder.

Dean lost balance and fell on his hands.

'ARGH!' He groaned in pain.

'I said don't turn around.' She chuckled. 'I'd hate to have to kill you Dean, you were such a good friend.'

Dean winced in pain, pressing a hand on the wounded shoulder.

Neither Sam nor Sean dared to go to Dean's aid; the two of them froze on their spots.

WOOOO, there we are, how was it? Well, feed me your feedbacks…


End file.
